inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickel
Nickel (not to be confused with 'Nickle''), labeled '''The Sarcasm Spasm, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity. He was placed on Team Epic in Season One and The Grand Slams in Season Two. Personality Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcissist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping and golf-ball stacking. He was known to teach people sarcasm, as seen in A Kick in the Right Direction, which he was teaching Knife and Knife actually started liking sarcasm, seen at the end of the episode Inanimate Insanity In BFDI episode 17, Nickel was one of the recommended characters. He said he knew he was going to win. He didn't get into the game and was thrown into the Locker of Losers (LOL). After, he had no arms and Nonexisty helped him come out. In The Crappy Cliff, along with most contestants, Nickel didn't do much in this episode. During the first challenge, Nickel gets angry at Taco for giving Lightbulb one of the two spots for team captain, and kicks Taco into the elephant feces. He was one of the many contestants not to be shown jumping off the cliff. It is currently unknown if he did or not. In A Lemony Lesson, Nickel was the first contestant chosen for Team Epic by Lightbulb. He states that she made a wise decision that she won't regret. Lightbulb suggests choosing Knife onto their team since he's strong, which Nickel shows no interest in. Knife then says that since they chose him he didn't have to beat them up, Nickel then sarcastically commented that this was a relief since he was "so terrified", which follows with a kick from Knife. Nickel later tells his friend Baseball to get onto his team. During the challenge, Nickel climbed into the lemon tree using his legs and drops lemons on Baseball, along with (falsely, as shown in Marsh on Mars) defecating on him as well.He constantly helped throw lemons to the other contestants, which helped them take a lead. Regardless, his team lost the challenge. Nickel and Baseball begin to yell at Knife and Paper for not doing anything during the challenge, and just watching'' Desperate Housewives. During elimination, Nickel receives 0 votes and is safe for the episode, getting the first cookie.'' In The Arena Of Death, as pointed out by MePhone4, Nickel is missing before the challenge begins. He apparently was arguing with the Speaker Box from Battle For Dream Island , saying he didn't want to join BFDI anyways, resulting in angry glares from teammates. Nickel was one of the 8 contestants to compete in the episode's challenge. During the challenge, Nickel kicks a rock at Taco, as part of his reluctant following of Knife's suggested strategy, which is deflected back. Nickel dodges the reflected rocks with Baseball. Later in the challenge, Nickel kicks a curveball rock at Pepper, knocking Pepper off, as well as Salt, who jumped to Pepper's rescue. OJ throws a rock at Nickel for revenge, but Paintbrush jumps in the way and tries to save him. However, Paintbrush gets hit by the rock with a massive force and collides into Nickel and both are out of the contest. During Elimination Time!, Nickel comments on the new updated elimination area. He also becomes angry when realizing the cookies were replaced with pencils, and calls them stupid, offending Pencil from BFDI. He recieves 0 votes, so he is safe. In One-Shot Wonder, Nickel runs over to Knife in the beginning of the episode complaining about how cruel the Locker of Losers (LOL) was. (This was a reference to his appearance on Battle For Dream Island , when Nickel gets 43 votes, and didn't get to join.) He states how Nonexisty had thankfully helped him escape through the outside. Nickel then is offered smores by Knife, and says he would like it, but has forgotten how to make them. Knife then roasts Marshmallow, and turns her into smores. Nickel denies to eat it and insults Knife. During the challenge, Nickel notes how clumsy Lightbulb is and then offers to take her place in the slingshot. Knife steps on Lightbulb's sharp shattered remains and launches Nickel into a wall. Nickel then is retrieved from the cliff and is informed he is up for elimination. The viewers then get a choice on who to eliminate. In The Stacker, Nickel, and the rest of Team Epic were all up for elimination. At Elimination Time!, he is second safe with 46 votes. However, 70 also voted for him, but spelling his name incorrectly as Nickle. As a result, the 70 votes for him did not count. During the challenge, Marshmallow kicks one of her golf balls in rage, colliding into Nickel's pile. Nickel yells at Marshmallow, even though she explains it was an accident. Later, when Marshmallow was about to successfully complete her stack and earn immunity, Nickel kicked down her stack as revenge for earlier and then completed his. He was the last of 7 people to have immunity. In War De Guacamole, Nickel laughs at Marshmallow after Knife demonstrated his cruel joke againt her. For the challenge, Nickel was #1 to compete in the obsacle course, which meant he had to jump across the pool of elephant feces for Team Epic, the other #1 was Bomb from Team Chickenleg. He hopped to the first platform and tripped, falling flat on his face. He hopped to the next but fell into the feces. Paintbrush rushed to his rescue and managed to retrieve him in the time while Bomb was stuttering. After Team Epic won the challenge, they recieved Apple as their reward. Nickel appeared very happy that his team finally won, but was suddenly changed to upset when MePhone4 told him that the votes for Nick-le in Episode 5 was for him, meaning he should've been eliminated. He was punched by the Fist Thingy and sent to Idiotic Island, being replaced with Lightbulb. He was shown once again before the credits sad that he was on Idiotic Island but happy that he had his rubber ball, and began bouncing the ball to the tune of "It's a Ball". Eliminated In Sugar Rush, Nickel is seen in a brief cameo when Balloon slowly floats down into Idiotic Island and is popped by Knife. He is reading the book Where Babies Come From along with Baseball with an interested face. In The Snowdown, Nickel is seen when Lightbulb falls and shatters in Idiotic Island. For rejoining, Nickel says that everyone should vote for him even though the voters can't spell his name correctly, reffering to the Nick-le incident. The caption beneath him that had previously read "Nickle" quickly switches to "Nickel" after he says this. Nickel sings in The Island of Misfit Objects Song over the credits and in his speaking part he says that he is a nickel so worthless that people don't even remember how to spell his name, rendering him a misfit. He is seen in the New Year picture along with his treasured rubber ball. In Double Digit Desert, Nickel discusses with Baseball which eliminated contestant will rejoin the game. He doubts that it will be Knife since he got the most votes ever. When MePhone4 states that one of the contestant will rejoin the game, he replies annoyed that they all already know this. He ends up making it into the top 5 voted contestants, and begins to believe he will rejoin. However, he comes in 3rd, and while he is upset, he is glad that everyone spelled his name correctly this time, but MePhone then reveals that more people had actually misspelled his name than spelled it correctly, but they know knew from experience to count those votes. Nickel is appalled, and Nick-le falls from the sky and lands on him, declaring himself highly offended. They both are sent to Idiotic Island. He is however invited by Bomb on a trip around the earth, including everyone else but Balloon. In Inanimate Smackdown, Nickel mentions that nobody showed up the month before Marshmallow did, and ponders if someone was supposed to. Baseball then points out Bomb hurtling into Idiotic Island. Nickel and the other eliminated contestants scream as Bomb explodes, leaving the characters' fate unknown. In The Great Escape, Nickel awakens on Idiotic Island, and finds that the cage has been destroyed due to Bomb's explosion in the previous episode. Nickel cries out to the other eliminated contestants, and notices a light turning on: Lightbulb, who lights up the area. She begins to boast about her leadership, but Nickel interrupts her, mentioning thatMePhone4 had said something, but he is also interrupted by Lightbulb, who didn't "permit him to speak". The remainder of the episode, Nickel takes on a semi-leadership role, underneath Lightbulb's occasionally incompetent authority. When Salt starts swimming back to the island, he warns everyone that if MePhone finds her, he'll know that they escaped, and the whole escape will be ruined, so they must stop her. He rides on Baseball's back as they try to keep her from being seen, but despite their attempts, Salt still ends up ruining the plan. As he rides on Baseball, Baseball trips over his book and crushes Bow. The two continue to run, and Nickel yells out to everyone to keep moving. Lightbulb tries to retain her leadership position by barking out various instructions to look straight, but doesn't pay attention herself and leads everyone into a hole. She says defiantly to MePhone how he doesn't have anywhere to send them since the original Idiotic Island was destroyed, to which an annoyed Nickel attempts to quiet her. Still, due to Lightbulb's failure as a leader for the umpteenth time, Nickel and the others end up at a clone of Idiotic Island that exists nearby for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Nickel and the other Idiotic Island inhabitants are seen looking on as Bow lands into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Nickel, along with the other eliminated contestants, voted for the last contestant to be eliminated. When Knife threatens to kill MePhone, Nickel tells him to calm down, also stating that he's been acting weird lately. Nickel votes for Taco, saying that she's been unbearable and she was the reason Lightbulb ended up as Team Epic's captain. Taco kicks him over and he falls flat on his back. In Journey Through Memory Lane, after asked how he was by Baseball, Nickel responds "pretty good, I guess", but then yells that they've been in a stupid cage for months. Nickel joins in screaming in a corner after thinking Evil Paper has returned, no but is relieved when it turns out to be a sneeze. After MePhone4 announces that the contestants will be leaving Idiotic Island, Baseball kicks Nickel into a corner next to Bow's box, which has a huge gap in it. Nickel, however, is unamused, and walks away. He later is shown sitting on OJ's bleachers, thinking he will win. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Nickel is in the competition again, which he doesn't want. He has an alliance with Baseball and Suitcase, and is on the same team as them: The Grand Slams. In Marsh on Mars, after Baseball discovers that the rockets were lemon-powered, Nickel decides to climb a lemon tree to get lemons. However, his chocolate bar melted and fell on Baseball, showing that his suposed defacation was a fake. In Tri Your Best, since Baseball was not participating, Nickel decided to take leadership for this challenge. He picked Soap for being useless, Trophy, who made Knife go, and after Microphone tried to ask, Nickel interrupted and picked her. In Cooking for the Grater Good, he was safe at 95 votes. He was sent by Soap to collect ingredients, and brought yeast. In A Kick in the Right Direction Nickel was safe with 99 votes. He sat out during the soccer challenge but complained that soccer was the sport for legs only.When Knife sat out he said that they are more alike then they think and teaches him sarcasm. in Let 'Er R.I.P., He tells a begins to tell scary story to Balloon and Suitcase, but scares the living day lights out of them. Later, He was scared by Baseball (Bow) and both lose the challenge. Nickel/Nickle Crisis Due to many voters mispelling Nickel's name as "Nickle", the votes were not counted for Episode 5 The Stacker, causing Lightbulb to be eliminated. After many fans raged on Lightbulb's elimination, Episode 6 War De Guacamole resulted in the votes for "Nickel" being re-counted, eliminating Nickel, and bringing back Lightbulb, this also started the character Nick-Le, whose only quote is, "I'm highly offended!!" Official Site Bio "Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcicist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping and golf-ball stacking." Trivia * Nickel is the only object ever to compete on a total of three seasons over multiple shows. **He competes on the first and second season of II and the second season of BFDI. *Nickel is known to be the first for many things. **He is the first Inanimate Insanity character ever made. **He is the first contestant to recieve a cookie. **He is the first contestant to compete in two shows, the second one being Apple. **He is the first one to join on his team. *On Battle for Dream Island Again, Nickel, is a contestant. **The Nickel in BFDIA is the same Nickel from Inanimate Insanity, however, Bomb (named Bomby in BFDIA) is not the same as his Inanimate Insanity counterpart. **Nickel makes several references to BFDI: **Yelling at the announcer. **Calling pencils stupid, resulting in Pencil calling him a jerk. **Using his catchphrase "Well! I just know I'm going to win!" from Reveal Novum. ***Coiny has also referenced this phrase in The Glistening. **Talking about the LOL and Non-existy. ***However, Nickel had arms back then, this is likely a goof. *Nickel is the only contestant to be inappropriately eliminated, due to miscounted votes. *Nickel is often accused of being the most liked by the creator on Inanimate Insanity. *Nickel only died one time and never killed another contestant. Nicklerude.PNG Nickle.jpg|Nick-Le on Nickel Nickel.png|Nickel in BFDI Toiletareyouoknickeldontlike.png Sarcastic Nickel.png|Sarcastic Nickel 200px-BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel's BFDI Form Baseboll i Nickel.png Nickel Conserves.jpg Nickel and Balloon.jpg Nickel and Pencil.png|Nickel with Pencil (From BFDI) Nickel and Announcer.png Nickel Front.JPG Nickel new.png BaseballNickelTog.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png|The Grand Slams NickelChocolateBar.png NickelClimbsTree.png Nickelicon.jpg NickelPerplexIdle.png Nickel Banner.png|Nickel in the I.I Intro Knife+Nickel.jpg Nickel+baseball.png NickelBody.png NickelCastIdle.png Nickel 10.png Nickel 9.png Nickelbfdiaintro.png Nickel Icon.png Nickelthing.png Nickel 3.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg Nickelidle.png Ep2 Knife kicks Nickel.png Ep2 Lightbulb and Nickel.png|Nickel picked first on Lightbulb's Team|link=Team Epic Nickel is not amused.png Screenshot_2.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 Nick.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 (3) Nickel Front Asset.png Nickel-lurne-hao-too-cspel.png Category:Grand Slams Category:Male Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters who appeared on another object show